Do I love you or hate you, I can't decide!
by sarahdiamond
Summary: Touken Genderbend with light fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Gender bend touka and Kaneki

'Damn it' Kaneki thought as she came out the bathroom. This stupid stupid stupid time of the month always threw her off. It made her seem actually weaker then she had ever been. 9:15 AM, She was a bit late because she had the world most unimaginable cramps in the world. She'd almost guarantee and scolding from Touka, him growling and acting more pissed off then usual.

She'd taken a bike to work, which was a worse idea then walking, equally they both were just terrible ideas. Kaneki endured the pain and walked into the store, to no surprise she saw Touka treating the customers rudely due to her absence. His eyes went directly to the door with a look of bloodlust. Kaneki paid no attention to him as he stared at her intensely, making her more then uncomfortable. She turned towards the manager and bowed, "I'm sorry for being late, it won't happen again." She pulled back her hair as she bowed towards the manager. A shock of pain went through her again, she had visibly flinched behind the counter, not the kind of flinch where it was just something that happened and there was no need to think about it, this flinch had almost made her stumble into the manager and fall. Kaneki regained her balance and stood up straight, her face had gotten a lot paler then before. "Don't over work yourself today Kaneki." The manager put his hand on her shoulder and smiled

"Like hell she will!" Touka yelled as he slammed a glass onto the counter of the bar. "Sorry for being late.." Kaneki's voice trailed off as another wave of pain came on her. "Psh, whatever." Touka stopped as soon as he saw a sign on pain on her face, for now he would lay off. Kaneki had mood swings every now and then, so she was used to them. Not with Touka, when she looked at him she felt weak in the knees even though he was extremely rude, mean, arrogant, handsome..Muscular. Kaneki realized she had been staring at Touka from behind him too long and started to make a cup of coffee for a table that'd been waiting for god knows how long. Hot water, grind the coffee beans, nice and clean cup and done. The young barista had no problem with making a simple cup of coffee like this, she had bad 2 more and put them on a platter and walked over to the table waiting with a bunch of high school boys who seemed a bit too riled up.

"Geez! It's about time. How long does it take to make coffee?" One of them whispered and she came over and placed their coffees on the tables. "Sorry for the wait, enjoy your drink." Kaneki said in the happiest tone that she could muster. She didn't blame them; she had been stuck on daydream land for a good 12 minutes. "Instead of the drink." One of them got up and grabbed her arm, she tried to resist and pull away but in height and strength made it impossible for her to do so. "I'd like to enjoy you, if you know what I mean." He snickered. Touka turned around to see Kaneki being harassed by some guy, who does he think he is? Touching.. Touching his Kaneki! The thought merely made Touka pissed and embarrassed. He looked at Kaneki and she just stood there with the guy's hand on her delicate arm.

"Sir with all due respect I'd like it if you'd take your hands off me." Kaneki said looking straight into his eyes. She pulled again but he wouldn't let go. "Now why would I let go of such a cutie like you, it don't make any sense am I right boys?" he turned around to his group of cheap friends as they whistled and clapped. He put is hand around her waist pulled her closer. "Your lighter then you look girly." He snickered. The sudden force of him pulling her made her hair fly blocking out both their faces from Touka's sight of vision. He had enough; he put the fruit parfait that someone had been ordering and walked over to Kaneki and who ever this asshole was. "Hey! Don't you see your disturbing the customers! What's your deal anyway!" Touka grabbed the guy's hand and yanked it off from Kaneki. This was more about his feelings more then it was the customers around them. Kaneki froze up and took her arm back slowly shaking. The guy made a pissed off face, "Who are you to tell me that emo-face." He threw a punch after he had said that. Touka caught it with ease, "too slow." He whispered in a deadly tone. He started to twist the guy's arm as he was caught off guard. "Ok I'm sorry!" he whined and yelled in more pain. "Say your sorry to her not me." The guy got on his knees and bowed "I'm sorry!" He quickly grabbed his bag and started running out the store his group of friends following after him. "Psh, coward.." Touka sighed. The customers went back to what ever they were talking about and forgot about the whole fiasco in a matter of minutes. Touka grabbed the still frozen Kaneki into the employee's room and got her a cup of water. "Man you really are weak. " Touka exclaimed. Kaneki flinched at his loud voice.

Touka loosened his bowtie and noticed something; Kaneki hadn't touched her water at all not once not even a simple glance was placed upon the poor cup of water. To Touka she looked really pale. "What's wrong drink up." It might had slipped his mind but when the guy had pulled her towards him.. His eyes shot open; he kneeled over to Kaneki and pushed back her hair. She quickly slapped his hand away letting the hair fall over her face again. Touka grabbed her hand and pushed back her hair again, a hiccup. A couple tears and a hiccup came out of Kaneki's emotion, "Did he.." Kaneki nodded and covered her mouth crying more. Kaneki was too pure, too innocent, too weak, too small, just too pure to have something like this forced upon her it was mostly scarring for her. "I wasn't quick enough was I" Touka rubbed his face, every inch of him had felt guilty. Kaneki leaned over pressing against her stomach, "Tylenol.." she had whispered. Without a second wasted touka grabbed the medication with out asking what it was for, he had an idea already though making him more pissed off that it had to happen today. The manager came into the room with a blanket in hand, "Rest as much as you need to today Kaneki." He said in a calming voice. She nodded. "You can sleep in my room instead of this old couch." He took the blanket and started walking upstairs without her consent because, of course she'd be flustered and that's a state of emotion that he can't deal with right now or he won't able to hold back. Kaneki just followed him up as he opened his door. As soon as she entered the room she was hit with the smell of touka, everything smelled like him Kaneki could pass out right here right now and not regret it. Touka had blushed a bit and turned towards Kaneki, "bathrooms over here, just sleep in my bed. Sorry if it's a mess." He whispered embarrassingly. He gave the blanket to her and left the room quickly. Calm down, clam down, its only touka's room you've seen him for a while now. What would happen if I snooped around? No I'd get caught he'd kill me! Why aren't there any pictures? Questioned flooding into Kaneki 's head quicker then Nishiki losing his temper. She laid on touka's bed slowly and slowly drifted to sleep.

When Kaneki woke up she was in a state of panic, a very uncomfortable feeling was in her pants. "No!" She basically fell out of bed then ran to the bathroom pulling out something squishy and ripping it open. Touka finished cleaning the counters and pulled of his apron. "Kaneki's probably asleep.." He threw out the towel and headed upstairs opening the door slowly. He tiptoed to his room and saw that the bed was empty, "Kaneki?" As soon as he spoke her name she slammed the bathroom door open. "Sorry was busy.." she whispered and caught her breath quickly. "Its alright." Touka blushed lightly. Touka took out a package that was in his pocket and handed to Kaneki, "Here, you must be hungry." Kaneki stared at the package, "I don't need it.." she moved his hand away slowly not trying to be rude. Touka sighed, "Don't make me force this down your throat again like last time..". Kaneki remember the last time she refused to eat touka basically shoved food into her mouth. Kaneki glanced at the package again, she held onto her chin. "Ill eat later don't worry.." Touka held Kaneki's hand tightly, "Your such a handful.." Kaneki just smiled a patted Touka's head slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Training camp, a new idea that the manager had come up with. He'd bring everyone from Anteiku and go out into the wilderness just to be free from the overwhelming smell of coffee and other treats.

Kaneki, as always was very upbeat about this trip. As for touka, that was another story. Irima and Koma (Devil ape and black dog) were being they're chaperones for now, Irima to keep answering the endless questions that Kaneki had about the trip and Koma to keep Touka from losing his lunch on the bus.

Touka glanced over to a happy Kaneki, "How are you so happy.." He said in a disgusted tone. "I've never been on a trip with people before, it sounds extremely fun!" Kaneki said with her smile never wavering. Touka just scowled more as his stomach tossed and turned. "Ugh I'm dead.." Touka leaned over resting his head on the seat next to him, "This is utter hell.." He whined as he held his stomach tighter.

Within the next 15 minutes they had reached an old campsite, which miraculously Touka didn't throw up during. "Let me off this hell ride.." Touka grabbed his bag as the bus had stopped and jumped out. "Looks like you motion sickness is gone." Irima said as she grabbed her bag also. "Don't say it like it was nothing.." Touka groaned.

"Don't worry you're fine." Kaneki said as she ruffled up his hair and ran off knowing she somewhat irritated him. "You guys go have fun, I can hear a river around here. You guys wanna go swim?" Koma asked as he got the tent materials. "Is it really ok?" Touka asked as he laid his bag down. "Sure it is. Plus I really don't need Touka's lunch all over the supplies.." He added. "Gee thanks" Touka just grabbed his bag again and went towards the sound of the river, "Kaneki lets go." He said absent-minded, there was a storm in his head he couldn't control. "KANEKI IN A SWIMSUIT" rung over and over and over in Touka's head. His mind pondered to what type she'd wear, 'one piece? No she's not the confident and too shy, ' One piece? That'd suit her she's so childish, what if she wore nothing?' in the direct moment he hit himself over and over repeatedly in the face. "Waa! Touka stop, your hurting yourself!" From the distance Koma and Irima were watching with faces of regret. 'Is touka going to survive?' they thought simultaneously. The manager just laughed, "Ah how nice it must to young"

The river was teaming with life; it shimmered with the sun as if they were doing a duet with each other to please nature. The temperate was just perfect also; it had felt like this one spot in all of Tokyo was forever summer. "A T-shirt with shorts" Touka said out loud in complete defeat. Kaneki splashed water around with her feet, "hmm, what's wrong?" Touka looked at her with an irritated look. "WaterxGirls equals swimsuits." He pulled on her cheeks, "owwhiieee!" Kaneki said mumbling through her pinched cheeks. "Your testing me aren't you, your testing my patience with me.." He kept saying while putting on a sadistic smile and pulling more and more on Kaneki's cheeks. "I do have a swimsuit underneath my shirt, I'm too shy!" she screamed out in a last minute attempt to get away from Touka's claw like fingers. He let go and with a plain face just simply said, "Show me." As if her feelings didn't exist and that bathing suit was all he cared about. "No you perv" she retailed back and dove into the water before touka hit back physically or with words. "You're a really big pain in my butt, ya know that Kaneki." Touka said as he slugged through the water. "Yeah, but I'm your pain." She said as she stook out her tongue. She plunged underwater and starting swimming towards Touka's legs crashing into them and she tried to pull him down into the clear water. Touka grabbed her thighs and pulled her out from the water before he was dragged down under, Kaneki put her arms around Touka's shoulders. Kaneki's face burned, as did Touka's. "Geez your heavy." Kaneki pulled on touka's hair slightly. "Emo hair.." She whispered which made Touka shiver a bit.

Irima and Koma were done putting up a tent and setting up a fire to keep warm during the night. "Do you think we should join the kids for a swim?" Irima said as she pulled her hair back. "Sure, it'd be nice to cool off." Koma agreed. They started to walk to the river. "Koma stop, right now swimming isn't a luxury we can have right now." Irima whispered. Koma looked over into the river to see Touka holding Kaneki by her thighs and lightly kissing her along with Kaneki's hand tossing up Touka's hair.

"Young love huh.." They both thought as Touka slipped and went down with Kaneki. They both ended up laughing as soon as they came up

"Young love?"


End file.
